


Choleric

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [17]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones is awesome, Gen, No one listens to bones, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Hot-tempered, irate





	Choleric

The head of the medical staff is many things: intelligent, headstrong, opinionated, choleric…

But most people would also take a moment to say that he’s the best doctor that the majority of Starfleet had ever seen. Quick on his feet and thoughtful when needed. His methods could be, unconventional, at times. But space and most of the people they met were unconventional most of the time. 

None the less, Leonard McCoy, is truly a great doctor in the eyes of many. He may have some anger issues, but who doesn’t have issues that could be fixed with therapy or drugs? 

**Author's Note:**

> Bones is a great doctor. Someone should probably listen to him on occasion.


End file.
